l'amour est une histoire de confiance
by soffie
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, pour savoir il faudra lire - slash-


Discamer : personnage pas à moi, même si je les fais souffrir ! P'tit rire sadique de soffie.  
  
Avertissement : présence d'un slash, relation entre homme pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre d'histoire passe leurs chemins sans la lire.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui avait pu le mener là ? Aussi loin qu'il puisse reflechir, il ne s'en souvenait pas, quoique si.  
  
Tout avait commencé après la mort de Voldemort. Après la compréhension de l'amour. Le vrai, le pur, le seul.  
  
Quand il lui arrivait de repenser à son amour jouant de piano à queue, il restait rêveur. Toutes les souffrances de sa vie, de leurs vies, s'évanouissaient avec les quelques notes de musique.  
  
La vie pouvait paraître si simple et si compliquer. Comment allaient-ils faire maintenant, rien ne les avaient préparer à ce qu'ils allaient subir.  
  
Mais il est sûr que leur amour en ressortirait grandit. Du moins l'espérait- il au moment présent.  
  
C'était impossible Drago n'avait pas pu lui faire ça à lui. Demain il saurait la vérité, et en même temps demain lui faisait affreusement peur.  
  
Depuis que cette fille était venue le voir, affirmant qu'elle était enceinte et que Drago était le père, il vivait au ralenti.  
  
La confiance, un mot bien fragile en faite, comment peut-il ne pas avoir confiance en lui. Jamais Drago ne lui pardonnera d'avoir douter.  
  
Il n'arriverait jamais à trouver le sommeil, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs labyranesque de Poudlard, l'école pour sorcier, où il était en dernière année.  
  
Il avança à l'aveuglette, marchant pour marcher, se forçant à ne pas penser mais c'était comme refuser de respirer.  
  
Malgré lui ses pas le menèrent à la chambre de son amour, Drago en effet était préfet en chef et possédait son propre logement.  
  
Il donna le mot de passe, il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'avait pas changer. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers la chambre de l'être aimé.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et le vit, endormi, ressemblant à un ange qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps maintenant. Depuis ce jour maudit où son père lui avait voler son innocence en l'offrant à un mage noir et mégalomane.  
  
Les lèvres du blond appelait ses lèvres et il du combattre de toutes ses forces la tentation qui lui était offerte là.  
  
« La belle au bois dormant » s'agita dans son sommeil, semblant se réveillé d'un rêve mouvementé.  
  
Il parti le plus vite qu'il le put et Drago ne pu voir qu'une ombre et pensa qu'il était encore en train de rêvasser. Quelle dur journée l'attendait et il ne savait pas s'il pardonnerait le manque de confiance de son partenaire !  
  
Notre jeune aventurier se retrouva de nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il frissonna. De nouveau il se mit en mouvement, ne sachant pas où il se rendait exactement.  
  
L'infirmerie, tout allait se dérouler la ! Ou le début ou la fin des choses. Sa conscience lui disait qu'il aurait du lui faire confiance. L'amour quel grand mot et tant de gens sont mort pour avoir eu confiance en lui.  
  
Il poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce, il la voyait en train de dormir. Elle était si belle, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi rien qu'en la contemplant. Une atmosphère de douceur émanait d'elle et même sans la connaître, il se sentait forcer de la croire.  
  
Il revient sur cette impression, mais comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plutôt. Un sortilège mais oui, il en était sur maintenant. Les tests seront positifs et pour cause.  
  
Il se retourna et reparti en courant faisant le chemin inverse de celui qu'il venait de faire mais cette fois ci il savait où il voulait aller.  
  
Il s'arrêta devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la chambre de Drago, inspira un grand coup et donna le mot de passe.  
  
Il avait compris, enfin, il avait compris. Il chercha le blond partout mais ne le trouva nul part, commencent à s'inquiéter, il vit une lettre sur la table basse du salon. Il s'approcha, la lue et reparti en courant.  
  
Comme ci sa vie en dépendait et malgré la fatigue qu'il commençait à ressentir, il couru et couru et couru toujours et encore  
  
Il courait après son amour disparu en qui il n'avait pas eu confiance.  
  
Il court encore, je le sais. Je tape ces quelques mots pour laisser une trace.  
  
Oui un jour, Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley ont été amour. Oui il le sont encore. Mais l'un fuit un amour qu'il croit perdu et l'autre qui le chasse pour lui dire que ses sentiments pour lui seront toujours profonds.  
  
Aujourd'hui, mémoire de Hermione Granger.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Une p'tite review pour moi ?! Regard suppliant de soffie à la Crockdur qui bavent devant le steck de dragon qui est sur la table ! lol 


End file.
